


Květiny pro Anthonyho

by catartstrophy



Series: Modli se za nás, Icarusi [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catartstrophy/pseuds/catartstrophy
Summary: Překlad fanfikce "Flowers for Anthony" od Atalan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Modli se za nás, Icarusi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197422
Kudos: 6





	Květiny pro Anthonyho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers for Anthony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126557) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



Crowley nevzhlédl hned, jak zaslechl otevření dveří obchodu; právě dokončoval komplikovanou kytici, ale ta hloupá stuha zase dělala problémy.  
„Za chvíli jsem u Vás,“ řekl a zamračil se na konec stuhy, který mu opět proklouzl mezi prsty.  
Chvíli bylo ticho. A pak se tiše ozvalo: „Tady jsi.“  
Crowley nechal stuhu stuhou a překvapeně vzhlédl. Ten hlas byl povědomý. Něco povědomého bylo i na jeho majiteli, na světle blonďatých kudrnách, hluboce modrých očích, staromódní vestě a směšném (ale tak nějak…vhodném?) tartanovém motýlku. I jeho výraz v obličeji byl jaksi známý: slabý třas spodního rtu, způsob kterým k sobě tiskl ruce před svým tělem, jakoby se tím chtěl ukotvit k zemi.  
Ale Crowley ho nikdy předtím neviděl. Nebo ano?  
„Mohu…mohu Vám s něčím pomoci?“  
Cizinec konečně odvrátil oči od Crowleyho a rozhlédl se po obchodě.  
„Zase květiny,“ zašeptal, spíš pro sebe. „Vždy tě najdu mezi květinami…“  
Potom setřásl svoji podivnou náladu, usmál se a podíval se zpět na Crowleyho. Úsměv by se mu skoro povedl, nebýt neznámé a hluboké emoce v jeho očích.  
„Nejsem si jistý, jestli mi zvládnete pomoct, můj drahý, hledám něco opravdu specifického.“  
Crowley se snažil nezvednout obočí při slovech můj drahý, neznámý nemohl být o víc než deset let starší než on sám. Neměl žádný důvod ho oslovovat jako jeho babička. Ale i přesto to k němu sedělo, stejně jako ten hloupý motýlek.  
„Zkuste to. Možná Vás překvapím.“  
Cizincův úsměv překvapivě zjemněl. Prohlédl si ho, snad ve snaze zapamatovat si každou maličkost: šerednou, ale nezbytnou zástěru, kterou Crowley nosil k ochraně svých oblíbených černých džín a trička, způsob kterým si stahoval vlasy do rozcuchaného drdolu, když mu začaly překážet, tetování hada, jehož původ velmi nerad vysvětloval ostatním i kroužkovou naušnici hned vedle něho.   
„Předpokládám, že ano.“ Cizinec – zákazník, řekl si Crowley – zašel hlouběji do obchodu a prohlížel si vystavené růže. „Víte hodně o jazyku květin?“  
Crowley protočil očima, když se zákazník nedíval.   
„Do toho moc nezabíhám,“ řekl. „Raději přemýšlím o celkovém vzhledu, balanci barev, tvarů a vůní. Radši než abych z toho dělal hádanku k rozluštění.“  
„Nešlo by to nějak skloubit?“ zeptal se zákazník a zvedl obočí, ve výzvě.  
Crowley měl najednou nevysvětlitelnout touhu vyhodit toho muže ze svého obchodu. Bylo to něco na té výzvě, na té všednosti, jakoby byl škádlen starým přítelem. Bylo to až moc surové, nečekané a Crowleymu se chtělo zničeho nic plakat.  
„Můžu to zkusit,“ zamračil se, aby skryl jakoukoliv emoci, kterou by na něj mohl jeho obličej prozradit. „Co máte na mysli?“  
Cizinec se otočil a podíval se dolů na řadu baculatých sukulentů, ale Crowley měl podivný pocit, že je cizinec vlastně vůbec nevnímal.  
„Vzpomínka,“ řekl zákazník tiše. „Trpělivost. Ochrana. A…“ Nadechl se. „A ztracená láska.“  
Jeho hlas se zatřepal na posledním slově a jeho ruce se složily těsně do sebe. Crowley polkl, něco tvrdě a rychle bušilo do jeho hrudní kosti. Bylo to srdce, nebo něco, co tam bylo uvězněno a zoufale se to snažilo dostat ven? Rychle se otočil a vyndal katalog, i když ho znal skoro nazpaměť.  
„Nevím moc o tradičních významech,“ řekl, oči na stránce, ne na muži, který se znova otočil k němu. „Ačkoliv… jak je ta věta z Hamleta? Tuhle máš rozmarýnu-„  
„- na památku,“ dokončil cizinec s podivným zádrhelem, který zněl skoro jako vzlyk.  
„To není úplně něco, co bych měl skladem,“ řekl Crowley drsně a koutkem oka viděl, jak se cizinec shrbil. „Ale mohl bych-“, zaváhal a předváděl stále, že si čte v katalogu. „Vzadu mám keřík tymiánu, který zrovna kvete, tak bych mohl použít trošku z něho, kdybyste chtěl?“  
„Jen- jen pokud to není problém.“  
„Není, stejně potřebuje trošku proříznout, aby mi neobsadil celou zahradu.“  
„Máte i zahradu?“ zeptal se cizinec, s podivným potěšením. Hodně lidí má zahrady, ne? „Co pěstujete?“  
„Nic z toho, co tu prodávám,“ řekl Crowley, až moc dobře obeznámen s touto otázkou. Zákazníci opravdu milovali myšlenku toho, že by prodával svoje vlastní květiny, i když to s jeho malou londýnskou zahrádkou nebylo možné. „Bylinky na vaření, nějaké okrasné rostliny, ovocné stromy,..“  
„Ovocné stromy?“  
„Zrovna jsem zasadil pár jabloní, ale nejsem si jistý-“  
Přestal mluvit, protože cizinec se začal smát, potichu, jakoby spolu sdíleli nějaký soukromý vtip.  
„Samozřejmě,“ řekl a Crowley znovu pocítil mrazení v zádech a tu známou nálehavost v jeho hrudi.  
„Znám – znám Vás odněkud?“ vyrazil ze sebe. „Vypadáte-“  
Cizincův obličej se náhle stáhl, smích odumřel na jeho ústech.  
„Ne,“ řekl, „ani v nejmenším. Máte růžové karafiáty?“  
Crowley musel parkrát zamrkat, aby se myšlenkami vrátil ke květinám.  
„Ano, normálně tu nějaké mám. Znamenají také něco konkrétního?“  
„Jejich význam je: Nikdy na tebe nezapomenu“, odpověděl zákazník tiše. „Nebo přinejmenším byl, naposledy co jsem se díval.“  
„Kouknu se,“ slíbil Crowley. Vyndal zápisník a napsal si to, co zatím měl, plno symbolismů a pár květin. Jeho ruka se zatřásla, když se dostal ke ztracené lásce. Radši se začal soustředit na praktické detaily. „Něco dalšího co byste tam chtěl mít? Nebo to necháte na mé vlastní úvaze?“  
„Vždycky,“ zamumlal cizinec a poté rychle dodal: „Myslel jsem to jako, prosím, vy jste expert. Jsem si jistý, že to bude úchvatné.“  
„Na kdy to máte?“ zeptal se Crowley přes knedlík v krku. „Nějaký deadline?“  
„Ne. Jak to zvládnete, tak to budu mít.“  
„A je to dárek? Chcete to zabalit nebo doručit?“  
„Ne, přijdu si je vyzvednout.“  
„Dobře, a Váš rozpočet?“  
„Prakticky nekonečný.“  
Crowley vzhlédl a pořádně si muže přejel pohledem. Nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by rozhazoval peníze. Cizinec se usmál, jakoby věděl, co si Crowley zrovna myslí.  
„Dobře, v rozumných mezích,“ opravil se. „Jestli se mi budete snažit nakasírovat tisíc liber za jednu růžičku, budu se bránit.“  
„To by musela být alespoň nějaká růže,“ zamumlat Crowley. „Počkejte, chcete i růže?“  
Cizincův obličej se zachmuřil a odvrátil.   
„Radši ne.“  
„Dobře. Fajn. Tak já teda… potřebuju jen nějaké kontaktní údaje, abych Vám dal vědět, až to bude hotové.“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Cizinec začal tápat po svých kapsách. „Přísahal bych, že jsem tu někde měl vizitku-“  
Crowley si pobaveně odfrkl dřív, než se stihl zastavit.  
„Jméno a telefonní číslo budou stačit.“  
„Oh. Já-“ Z nějakého důvodu vypadal, jako by ho to rozhodilo, znervóznělo. „No jistě. Moje telefonní číslo je-“  
Dal mu londýnské číslo na pevnou linku, ne na mobil. Crowley si to zapsal a podíval se na něj s očekáváním. Když cizinec zůstal potichu, poradil mu: „Jméno?“  
Pauza co nastala, se táhla tak dlouho, že Crowley začal přemýšlet, co zase řekl špatně. Byla to jen jednoduchá otázka.  
„Je, uhm…“ Vypadalo to, že cizinec vede jakýsi vnitřní boj. „Aziraphale.“  
Obě Crowleyho obočí se zvedly až skoro k jeho vlasové linii.  
„Co prosím?“  
Cizinec s podivným jménem si povzdychl.  
„Ano, uh. Potřebujete to vyhláskovat?“  
Bylo to podivné, ale Crowley si myslel, že to zvládne sám. Zkusil to napsat, jak uznal za vhodné, jeho ruka se pohybovala mezi písmeny tak lehce a automaticky, stejně jako když psal své vlastní jméno. Chvíli zíral na výsledek, pak to posunul přes pult. Aziraphale to zkontroloval a přikývl s malým úsměvem na rtech.  
„Napoprvé dobře,“ řekl jemně.  
„Tak to – to je asi všechno,“ řekl Crowley. „Nemělo by to zabrat víc než týden. Zavolám Vám, kdyby nastaly jakékoliv problémy. A až do bude hotové, samozřejmě.“  
„Děkuji,“ odpověděl Aziraphale, s přílišnou vděčností za obyčejnou objednávku květin. „Uvidíme se za týden, můj drahý.“  
Crowley ho vyprovázel pohledem, přitom uklidňoval skoro nekontrolovatelné nutkání vydat se za ním, chytit ho za rukáv, a prosit ho, aby neodcházel. Aziraphale se otočil jen jednou, když dorazil ke dveřím. Usmál se, když se jejich oči setkaly a pak byl pryč.  
Crowley dlouho stál na stejném místě a pozoroval dveře, než sáhl pod pult a vyndal si laptop, otevřel vyhledávač k hledání významu květin.  
*  
Zabralo to méně než týden, hlavně protože Crowley zjistil, že je objednávkou naprosto posedlý, musel naplnit tu hlubokou a toužebnou potřebu, která byla v každém Aziraphaleově pohledu i slovu. Přemýšlel, že by si udělal výlet za město pro nějaké pomněnky, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že by neseděly k vyznění zbytku kytice. Růžové karafiáty, rozmarýn – nikdy předtím nepoužil rozmarýn na kytici, ale ta vůně byla božská – bílý vřes pro ochranu (musel zavolat příteli, aby ho dostal), překrásná bledá allia pro trpělivost. Nemohl najít nic specificky pro zapomenutou lásku, ale sedmikrásky byly pro věrnost a věrnou lásku, a z toho co Aziraphale řekl…  
Myslel na Aziraphalea skoro tak moc, jako myslel na květiny. Přemýšlel nad ním. Nad smutkem, který ho obklopoval a na způsob, jakým se usmíval na Crowleyho, jakoby si nemohl pomoct. Jeho smích, a měkký, obnošený vzhled, pohodlný, známý, milý…  
Skoro si přál, aby se objevily nějaké problémy při práci na kytici, jen aby měl omluvu zavolat mu, ale vše šlo bez problému. Výsledek působil trošku zanedbaně a domácky sladce, takže to byl obrovský rozdíl od Crowleyho normálně odvážného a okázalého stylu. Ačkoliv perfektní pro Aziraphalea. Představil si ty opatrné jemné ruce, jak kytici pokládají na poličku v nejaké přeplněné studovně nebo v útulném obývacím pokoji.  
Počkal, dokud v obchodě nebyli žádní zákazníci a poté vytočil číslo, které mu Aziraphale dal. Říkal si, že to byla jen slušnost, omezit zvuky v pozadí, a určitě to nemělo nic společného s tím, jak se jeho srdce zrychlilo při vytáčení těch správných čísel.  
Chvíli čekal, než Aziraphale odpověděl, a když konečně zvedl sluchátko, mluvil zadýchaně jako někdo, kdo právě vyběhl schody, aby se dostal k telefonu.  
„Dobrý den, tady, uh, Crowley-“ Počkat, řekl Aziraphaleovi svoje jméno? Nemohl si vzpomenout. „No, volám z-“  
„Ano, samozřejmě, Crowley, z květinářství,“ odpověděl Aziraphale a Crowley pocítil nával horkosti. Lidé často vyslovovali jeho jméno špatně, nebo divně, jako kdyby doufali, že je nechá říkat mu Anthony, jestli dokážou jak je pro ně trapné, říkat mu jeho přijmením. Aziraphale jeho jméno vyslovil, jakoby ho opakoval již po tisící a vyslovoval ho s radostí. „Jak jste na tom s kyticí?“  
„Je…je hotová,“ odpověděl Crowley. „Kdy si pro ni přijdete?“  
„Oh! Asi bych… mohl bych přijít hned, jestli Vám to přijde vhod?“  
„Ne, to – to je naprosto v pořádku, perfektní,“ řekl Crowley. „Budu čekat.“  
„Tak to abych vyrazil.“  
„Fajn,“ řekl Crowley a slyšel zavěšení sluchátka.   
Položil svůj mobil zpět na pult a všiml si s údivem, že se jeho ruce trochu třepou. Mohla za to dychtivost v Aziraphaleově hlase, způsob jakým řekl: Tak to abych vyrazil. Vyznělo to tak, že upustil od všech svých povinností, hned jak Crowley zavolal.  
Crowley zatřásl hlavou. Co to do něj za poslední týden vjelo? Aziraphale měl určitě jen nějaké volné odpoledne a nejlehčí pro něj bylo vyzvednout si květiny ihned. Nic víc, nic míň.  
Když Aziraphale dorazil, stěží později než za půl hodiny – musí bydlet někde v blízkosti obchodu – Crowley zrovna zaléval květiny, které byly vystaveny venku před obchodem. Jen protože na to byl dobrý čas, ne protože doufal, že uvidí Aziraphalea štrádujícího si to po ulici směrem ke květinářství, možná ještě předtím než uvidí Crowleyho.  
Tohle potěšení mu bylo upřeno: Aziraphale se objevil odnikud, vystoupil z malého davu kolemjdoucích, zrovna když míjeli obchod. Crowley skoro upustil konev s vodou, ale nakonec se mu povedlo ji chytit. Přitiskl si ji mimoděk k hrudi.  
„Omlouvám se, vylekal jsem tě?“  
„Ne, to nic není – uh, tak pojď dál.“ Crowley se rychle uklidnil a tiše přijal Aziraphaleovu nabídku k tykání (i když nevypadalo, že Aziraphale si je toho vědom).  
Znělo to nezvykle intimně, jakoby Aziraphalea zval do svého bytu, ne do obchodu, který byl otevřený komukoliv, kdo zrovna šel kolem. Crowley položil konev na zem obchodu a zamířil dozadu pro kytici. Neuvědomil si, že ho Aziraphale následuje, dokud se neotočil.  
„Oh.“ Aziraphaleovi oči byly fixovány na květiny v Crowleyho rukách, jeho obličej zamrzl z příliš mnoha pocitů, které chtěl vyjádřit najednou. „To je.. Crowley. Jsou překrásné.“  
Crowley cítil ruměnec stoupající do jeho tváří, nečekaná váha komplimentu do něj narazila jako lavina. Ten způsob, jakým se Aziraphale díval na kytici – a pak, jen na chvilinku, způsob jakým se Aziraphale podíval na něj, když vzhlédl a pak se rychle podíval zpět.  
„Jsou perfektní,“ řekl předtím, než Crowley zase našel svůj hlas. „Opravdu a zcela perfektní.“  
„Oh,“ řekl Crowley, jeho hlas vycházel tiše a křehce. „Jsem..jsem opravdu rád, že se ti líbí.“  
Moment se natahoval a natahoval, byla to chvíle, kdy se oba snažili dívat a zároveň nedívat jeden na druhého. Aziraphaleovi oči se vracely zpět ke kytici a Crowley si pomyslel, se škubnutím srdce, že v jeho očích zahlédl slzy.   
„Uhm,“ řekl Aziraphale konečně. „Tak já už radši…“  
Uhnul Crowleymu z cesty, ale ne zcela, takže se Crowley musel protlačit zpátky do obchodu. Tak blízko, že ucítil chabou vůni Aziraphalea, i přes opojné aroma v zadním pokoji: byla to vůně starých knih, čaje a nejmenší náznak levandule. Obchod se kolem něj rozmazal, pořádně zamrkal, aby si pročistil oči.  
„Chtěl bys na ně vázu?“ zeptal se, když došel k pultu. „Nebo je mám jen zabalit?“  
„Jen zabalit, prosím.“ Aziraphale došel na druhou stranu pultu. „Vázu již mám doma.“  
Další škubnutí v Crowleyho hrudi, tichá něha v Aziraphaleově hlase sahala přímo do jeho srdce a škubala jím. Zaměstnal se balením květiny a snažil se nevnímat Aziraphaleovi oči na něm, a poté, z ničeho nic, se zeptal: „Pro koho jsou?“  
Aziraphale zadržel dech.  
„Jen…jenom pro mě,“ odpověděl po chvíli.  
Crowley se na něj zamračil: „Opravdu?“  
Aziraphale studoval jeho tvář, jakoby si chtěl zapamatovat všechny čáry a úhly, a potom se zase odvrátil.  
„Byl tu někdo, koho jsem miloval,“ řekl. „Květiny jsou… nějakým způsobem, jsou pro něj. Ale nebylo by fér dávat mu je teď, víš? Bylo to dávno. Není stejným člověkem jako byl. Ani… by mě nepoznal.“  
„Oh,“ řekl Crowley, veskrz Aziraphaleovu bolest, touhu a smutek.  
„Snaž se nad tím moc nepřemýšlet,“ řekl Aziraphale, s pokusem o úsměv, který se nedal brát vážně, zvlášť když Crowley viděl, jak si tiskl ruce k sobě. „Jen pokročit dál, víš. Pořád je dost práce. Jen někdy… jsem sentimentální. A někdy.. já…“  
Jeho hlas zakolísal a jeho oči cukly ke Crowleymu na pouhou sekundu předtím, než se odvrátil, zahanben.  
„Někdy mi tak strašně moc chybí.“  
Crowley nikdy nebyl dobrý s emocemi, a už vůbec ne s cizími. Chtěl říct… něco, cokoliv, cokoliv co by mohlo zmírnit bolest Aziraphaleova truchlení. Jediné s čím přišel, odněkud zhloubi své duše: „Chtěl by tohle? Chtěl by, aby ses posunul vpřed?“  
Aziraphale se zasmál a otočil se, aby prozkoumal zelené pohlednice na držáku na pultu.  
„Cením si tvé myšlenky,“ řekl, „ale je to trošku víc komplikované.“  
„Vážně? Protože já… jakože.. kdybych to byl já, tak bych určitě nechtěl, abys strávil zbytek svého života-“  
Nedořekl, protože Aziraphaleovi oči našly jeho, a tentokrát se v nich opravdu blyštily slzy.  
„Já vím,“ řekl Aziraphale, velmi jemně a smutně. „Já vím, že bys to nechtěl, můj drahý. Ale je to moje rozhodnutí.“  
Sáhl si do kapsy a vytáhl starou, otlučenou peněženku, přesně takovou, jakou Crowley očekával.  
„Kolik jsem dlužen?“ zeptal se Aziraphale a otevřel peněženku.   
Crowley polkl knedlík, co se mu vytvořil v krku a řekl cenu, která byla o dost nižší než kolik by si měl účtovat. Aziraphale se na něj podíval se směsicí náklonosti a podrážděnosti, která byla tak povědomá, až to bolelo.  
„Vím toho o ceně květin dost na to, abych veděl, že jsi o dost ubral. Zkus to znova.“  
Crowley neochotně řekl vyšší číslo – pořád podceňoval svoji práci. Aziraphale se na něj podíval, jakoby přesně věděl co dělá, ale nechal to být. Platil hotově a když si Crowley bral peníze, jejich prsty se na chviličku setkaly, a vzalo to všechno Crowleyho odhodlání, aby nechytil Aziraphaleovu ruku do své.  
Snažil se spočítat sumu, která mu byla dána, napočtvrté se mu to povedlo. Když vracel drobné do Aziraphaleovi čekající ruky, snažil se ho letmo dotknout znova, ale Aziraphale ucukl a peníze si nasypal do peněženky.  
„Tak,“ řekl Crowley. Najednou si byl příšerně vědom toho, že tu Aziraphalea už nic víc nedrželo. „Takže.“  
„Ano.“ Aziraphale si vzal kytici, jemně a delikátně, oběma rukama, způsobem, kterým matka drží dítě. „Opravdu ti nemohu dost poděkovat. Tohle předčilo všechna má očekávání.“  
Ale Aziraphale lhal, Crowley to slyšel v jeho hlase. Ať to bylo cokoliv pro co Aziraphale přišel do jeho květinářství, nebyla to jen tahle podivně specifická kytice.  
„Tak dobře.“ řekl Aziraphale o moment později a jednou rukou pohladil snítek rozmarýnu tak, že je oba zahltila jeho vůně. „Tak já už.. no. Děkuju, Crowley.“  
„Přijd kdykoliv zpět,“ vyrazil ze sebe Crowley se zoufalým a bolestivým pocitem, jakoby balancoval na kraji hodně hluboké propasti. „No já, já – dělám i slevy, pro pravidelné zákazníky, víš, mám i nějaké speciální nabídky-“  
Aziraphaleovi oči potkaly jeho, zíraly, a Crowleymu se zdálo, že musely uběhnout snad stovky sekund. Aziraphale se nadechl, odvrátil se a vyrazil ke dveřím.  
„Ne, já – děkuji ti, ale už nezatemním tvé dveře již nikdy víc,“ řekl, možná to měl být vtip, ale vyznělo to spíš jako kdyby se z něčeho obviňoval. „Tohle je vše pro co jsem přišel.“  
„Můžeš,“ Crowley klopýtl, ruce na pultu. „Zatemnit mé dveře, tak jsem to myslel, i – i když by sis nic nechtěl koupit-“  
Aziraphale se zastavil, ruku na dveřích. Byl otočený zády ke Crowleymu, ale Crowley viděl jeho odraz ve skle. Kousal se do rtu, očima se díval dolů a jeho utrápený obličej měl výraz člověka odolávajícího největšímu pokušení.  
„Radši ne,“ řekl, aniž by se otočil. „Nikdy to neskončí dobře.“  
„Co – co tím myslíš?“  
„Zkoušel jsem to předtím, víš,“ Aziraphale pokračoval, tak tichounce, že Crowley skoro neslyšel, co říká. „Párkrát na začátku… ale nakonec, vše co ti přinesu je bolest, tak či onak.“  
„Já-“  
„Měj se, můj drahý. Žij krásně.“  
Dveře se za ním zavřely. Crowley tam stál jako kůl v plotě, dokud něco mokrého nepřistálo na jeho ruce, pořád křečovitě zatnuté do pultu.. Dotknul se vlastních tváří a cítil vlhkost svých slz, tekoucích, jakoby už nikdy neměly přestat.  
„Já tomu nerozumím,“ řekl nahlas do ticha prazdného obchodu. Cítil, jak se mu zlomilo srdce. „Já jen…nerozumím tomu.“


End file.
